Running From Evil
by Megs77
Summary: She slowly felt as though she was losing her mind.  It's probably what they wanted though.  They wanted her to suffer...to not remember when times were better.  When she had a normal life.  They had taken that from her.


**Gone**

_I'll help you break the walls down_

_And bust you out_

_And take you home_

_Believe you me you are not alone_

_I'll help you break the walls down..._

A small sigh escaped Tea's lips as she shifted her position on the cold cement floor. The heavy steel chains made it hard for her to move. Her body slumped closer and closer to the ground under their weight. Every inch of her was sore. Dirt smeared her face and arms. She couldn't even remember the last time she was allowed to shower. Hell, she couldn't remember how long she had been here.

The room she was confined to was five feet by seven. There was no bed, no blankets or pillows, not even a toilet. Only four walls, a ceiling and floor all made of cold, hard, gray cement.

The young woman's once vibrant, fiery blue eyes were now dull and glazed over. Her hair was matted to her face in knotted, dirty clumps. She hadn't changed clothing since the day she was taken prisoner. The T-shirt and denim shorts she was wearing were full of tears and covered in dirt.

She slowly felt as though she was losing her mind. It's probably what they wanted though. They wanted her to suffer...to not remember when times were better. When she was a normal teenager with normal friends and a normal life. It was all gone though. They had taken it from her.

Of course, the fact that Marik and Bakura had done it was no surprise. After Yami defeated Marik in Battle City all hell broke loose. Marik was dead set on revenge against the Pharoah. He and his old friend or rival Bakura had joined forces to take what the Pharoah had, all the power of ancient Egypt. The rightful King.

Of course Tea had no idea what was happening. Her friends began leaving on by one. First was Joey and Mai. They had informed everyone they were leaving for America. It caught Tea by surprise but she was happy for them. She knew they had grown close and she wanted them to be happy together.

After that it seemed like almost everyone else was moving away. She remembered the day Yami came to her all too well. He seemed troubled by something. She wasn;t sure though, and decided not to ask. He asked her if she would sit with them on the couch of Yugi's grandfather's game shop. She had agreed.

He fidgeted nervously almost the whole time. She could tell by the look on his face he was trying to put together in his head what he was going to tell her. He placed a hand over hers and came out with it. No warning, no cushion to the blow, nothing. He told her he was leaving. Going back to Egypt.

She didn't remember anything he said after that. The news seemed to tear her heart in half. Tea had just gotten up in the middle of what he was trying to tell her and walked out of the room. Walked right out of his life.

She couldn't believe he would do that to her. After everyone else had left her behind now her best friend was doing the same thing. It stung.

That was the last time she had ever spoken to him.

The kidnapping came just a few days later. Even that was a blur. All she could remember was waking up in this very roomed, chained to the wall. Interrogations started not long after she'd been there. Bakura was the one sent to do the dirty work.

He questioned Tea for hours and when she didn't respond she recieved harsh punishments. Beatings, days without food, threats to her parents. She almost thought that Bakura would rather not have her give any information away so he could enjoy torturing her.

It happened every single day now. She was only brought out of her prison for the long, painful torture sessions.

A shudder racked the young woman's body as she heard a key turn in the lock of the giant steel door. She wanted to cry but was even too weak for that. It took all of her strength just to raise her head and see Bakura with that sadistic grin on his face.

Her pale blue eyes widened in surprise at who stood before her though. Bakura was there but it was the other person she was interested in. She could recognize that face anywhere.

His steely blue eyes locked onto her. It was none other than Seto Kaiba. But what was he doing here? Had he been a part of this all along and she just didn't know. Thinking back the only person she had seen since she had been kidnapped was Bakura. Absolutely no one else. Not even Marik, the ringleader.

The chain on her neck was growing too heavy. She looked back down to the floor.

Tea wasn;t sure if now she should be even more frightened but a small part of her felt some hope.

"Well Tea, since I havem't been able to get any information out of you I thought maybe my good friend Kaiba could." Came the harsh, raspy voice. She could hear the smirk that he wore on his face.

"Don't worry, I will." Kaiba's tone was cold and hard, just like she had remembered it. The small hope she had felt before was now extinguished. It was hopeless.

Bakura handed Kaiba the key to her chains. "Don't be afraid to have some fun with her." He mentioned before he left the room.

Small tears formed under the young woman's closed eyes. She was never going to get out of here. And now the one person that reminded her of old times, times when she was happy and loved, was going to hurt her. Things couldn't possible be any more hopeless.

She saw the shadow he cast on the floor before her. He moved to lean down which caused Tea to flinch.

He was silent when he undid the chains on her arms and feet and then the one from around her neck. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she tried her best to prepare herself for it.

Her eyes squinted shut when she felt his hand on her chin. This was it. Maybe if she begged him he would just kill her. Would he have enough mercy to just do that for her?

"Tea." That one word forced her eyes open. His voice had been surprisingly...gentle.

"Tea, look at me please." Kaiba said, his voice almost pleading. He was shocked when he had seen her. She was so thin. It seemed you could see almost every single one of her bones through her ghostly pale skin.

She looked up meekly, her eyes meeting his. His face was a mixture of disgust, concern and anger.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

Tea watched as he took off the black jacket he was wearing and draped it around her shoulders. The warmth was a welcome change to the cold, damp room.

She shrugged slightly. "I...I don't know. A while?" She more asked than answered. "What are you doing here?" She asked, the hope now returning.

Kaiba was looking around, studying the room, almost as if he was looking for a hidden exit. "I'm going to get you out of here. I don't know what those bastards have done to you, but they sure as hell aren't ever going to touch you again." He replied, a tinge of anger in his voice.

The young woman smiled. the first one in ages. Finally, she was going to be free of this place. Finally...


End file.
